Orochi's Offensive
by ChenChong91
Summary: After Zhao Yun took Cheng Du castle from Orochi's army, the Serpent King himself decided that it was finally time for him to take action personally. Capturing all the spouses of the warriors, Orochi hoped to trigger their inner strength through love...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Orochi's Offensive

**Summary: After Zhao Yun took Cheng Du castle from Orochi's army, the Serpent King himself decided that it was finally time for him to take action personally. Capturing all the spouses of the warriors, Orochi hoped to trigger their inner strength through passion and love. Can the Serpent King be defeated? And who will prevail at the end of Orochi's offensive?**

**DW Pairings: Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Slight Jiang Wei x Diao Chan, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Slight Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Guan Ping x Xing Cai, Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong, Fu Xi x Nu Wa**

**SW Pairings: Yoshihiro Shimazu x Ginchiyo Tachibana, Yukimura Sanada x Kunoichi, Nobunaga Oda x Noh, Nagamasa Azai x Oichi, Hideyoshi Toyotomi x Nene, Sakon Shima x Ina, Magoichi Saika x Gracia, Goemon Ishikawa, Keiji Maeda x Okuni**

**Chapter One: Campaign for Shu**

Orochi, the Serpent King, sat at his throne in Koshi Castle, tapping his finger at the side of the black chair filled with lots of serpents. News of the escaped convict, Zhao Yun, and his little army, of taking back Cheng Du, amused him.

Da Ji came into the room, holding onto her injury.

"My lord...I am sorry I lost to those remnants of Shu. I didn't expect them to see through my illusions..." She said.

Orochi's officers, including his snakes minions, stood at one side of the path to the throne, looked shocked, as they whispered something about defeat of Da Ji by the Hands of the remnants of Shu. The Human officers who served Orochi, stood at the other side of the path. Lu Bu scoffed as he wielded his Halberd and slammed it hard on the ground to silence everyone. Dong Zhuo, who only cared about golds, did not care about Da Ji's defeat as long as he still get his golds. Keiji Maeda yawned as he lay his spear behind his head. Sima Yi waved his black fan, fanning himself while glaring at Zhuge Liang, who remained silent.

Orochi stood up from his seat. Everyone stay quiet immediately. Orochi used his ghasty voice and spoke,

"Amusing...Perhaps, we shall entertain them ourselves."

Da Ji looked shocked as she knelt down and bowed,

"My lord...surely you don't think of attacking Cheng Du? We can always ask Cao Pi to lead the attack."

Orochi smiled as he summoned his scythe from air and grasped it in his hand..

"There is no need. It's time to see what that loyal retainer of Shu can do. I shall enjoy myself feasting on those poor dogs." said coldly the Serpent King.

The serpent officers of Orochi discussed to themselves about Orochi's decision. Meanwhile, Dong Zhuo then tried to touch Diao Chan's chin, who was standing by his side. Lu Bu looked disgust and immediately swatted away his once foster father's hand. They glared at each other while Diao Chan turned her head away from the crowd. Orochi saw all this and an idea came to him.

"Women...They are weakness of men if we know where to take action appropriately." commented Orochi.

"That's right, my lord. Why don't we capture the beloved ones next to the men of Shu and their new comrades? That will force the men into desperation. Only then, will they fight you with all their strength. Hehe!" laughed Da Ji as she gave a little skip skip hop dance.

"Interesting... They say the power of love gives a human man unimaginable power... Da Ji, prepare our army immediately! Come, my serpent demons. We shall give them a little surprise tonight..."

"Yes, my lord!" everyone shouted as they bowed.

Night, Cheng Du castle.

Everyone was celebrating their victory over Orochi's army inside the castle with a banquet. Zhao Yun, the leader of the Shu resistance army, drank his wine. He then put down the cup as he was not in the mood to celebrate the victory. His master, Lord Liu Bei, still hasn't been found. Yukimura Sanada, his new found ally, poured wine into his cup and tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Master Zhao, we shall help you find Lord Liu soon." Yukimura said.

Zhao Yun gave a light smile as he then gave a speech.

"Everyone! Though we managed to retake the lands of Shu, our lord Liu Bei still haven't been found. However, it is important to rest and recover our energy. Once we do so, we shall find our lord and kill that Snake demon!"

Everyone applauded as they gave cheers. Then, they returned to their celebration. Officers like Goemon Ishikawa, Magoichi Saika shared their drinks as they talked about their favourite women. Magoichi shared his story that he recently fell in love with Lady Xing Cai, and Lady Yue Ying. Goemon laughed as he said loudly that he only loved one woman, and that was the Izumo dancer, Okuni.

Ginchiyo Tachibana, Yue Ying and Xing Cai were chatting happily at one side when poor Yoshihiro Shimazu came trotting like a drunkard. Ginchiyo was filled with disgust as Yoshihiro tried to hit on her by saying she was a cute little kitten. She gave him a tight slap in the face.

"Dear ladies, I have to go now. I can't stand watching my Nemesis spouting nonsense at me!" said Ginchiyo as she bowed and left.

On the hallway, a shadow was seen, eyeing the Tachibana woman, like a sniper. The demon ninja crept and blended well into the shadow as he used ninjstu to hide once the Tachibana woman passed by. Ginchiyo walked past the shadow unawaringly when the demon ninja shot his hands like claw, one wrapping around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, the other clamping over her mouth. He yanked her into the courtyard quickly. The lady was shocked as she squirmed and thrashed.

"You better be quiet, woman! Or else I will slash your throat!" said the Ninja as he pulled out his ninja sword and held it against her neck. The Ninja demon smiled as Ginchiyo stopped resisting. He unclamped her mouth slightly, though still effectively silencing her, but still give her plenty of air to breathe.

Ginchiyo was waiting for this moment, as she suddenly lashed out her other arm and slammed it into the Ninja stomach as she broke free of his grasp. She pulled out her lightning blade from the sheath by her waist and pointed it at the Ninja demon.

"Orochi's minion! What is the purpose of you being here? We have already won against Orochi army!"

"Hehe... that is not my obligation to answer you. You will come with me quietly now, or your friends shall all die tonight!" The ninja demon readied his blade.

"I would not give in to such empty threats... En garde!" Ginchiyo got into her sword stance.

Ginchiyo lashed out her blade and slashed at the Ninja head. But he simply blocked it with his arm guard and with quick lightning speed, appeared behind Ginchiyo.

"How could he be so fast... Who is this guy? A new demon?" thought Ginchiyo as she swung back her sword but could only cut air.

"What?" said Ginchiyo and before she knew it, The demon pulled out his finger and gave a stabing tap at her neck. Ginchiyo fell throbbing to the ground unconscious as the demon's hands suddenly appeared ropes and black cloth. He tied her hands behind her back, and gagged her. He then threw her behind his back, in a fireman carryman style and disappeared into the shadow...

An hour later, Yoshihiro knocked on Xing Cai's room door. Xing Cai who had also resigned to her room earlier, opened to the door.

"Hey, little girl, I was wondering..."

"Stop calling me little girl! I am a warrior already!"

"Hey, hey, calm down."

"Okay, tell me your business here, Lord Shimazu."

"I was trying to find Lady Gichinyo but I couldn't found her anywhere..."

"Have you tried her room?"

"Yes, that's why i am asking you."

"She is probably fuming somewhere else. Especially after you tried to hit on her..."

"Hey, I was going to apologize to her about that! Hmm... it's been a hour, do you think she is alright?"

"Okay... if you are that worrying about her, I will help you search for her."

Xing Cai grabbed her spear and shield and went looking for her oath sister, whom she had made friend with since Ueda castle, seeing their similarity in personality. Yoshihiro followed her when they came to a fork in the hallway.

"You go search the courtyard... I will look into her room."

"Alright!"

Xing Cai entered the room, to find no one here and nothing amiss. She was about to close the door when a needle shot out from a bamboo pole, hit her neck. She felt dizzy suddenly as she tried to stand using her spear, but eventually gave in and fell unconscious in the room. Another ninja demon smiled as he shot out from the window.

"Hehe... an easy prey... Lord Orochi will be happy about this!"

The Ninja demon pulled out some ropes and another black cloth. He tied her hands behind her back and gagged her, preventing her from making noise once she woke up from the effect of the needle that contained light anesthesia, which caused loss of consciousness for a short time. He then grabbed her and yanked her behind his back. Her weapons were also taken by him. He then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness...

Meanwhile, Yoshihiro was searching the courtyard when he found something...

"Hey, isn't that Ginchiyo's sword?" He picked it up...

"Could she be... in trouble?" He said. Suddenly there were shouts and cries of the Shu men.

"Orochi's army is here! Help!" a Shu major shouted before he was killed.

Yoshihiro hid Ginchiyo sword inside his armor and lifted up his hammer and went into battle.

Zhao Yun and the rest of the Shu officers were still celebrating, when the cries and shouts were heard.

"Orochi's army is here! Ah!" A Shu private shouted along the hallway, before Orochi's snake demons overran him.

"What?! How could Orochi's army be here so soon!" Zhao Yun exclaimed.

"Lord Zhao Yun, Orochi has the ability to warp times and spaces. It is no hard feat for his army to appear here soon!" said Jiang Wei.

"That's right... Everyone prepare for battle!"

Everyone rushed out of the banquet, as they readied their weapons and started to fight with the enemies. Weapons clashed, and blood spilled out everywhere, soaking the imperial hall of Chengdu with crimson liquid.

Zhao Yun was battling with a snake demon officer as Yue Ying and Jiang Wei battling enemies. Yue Ying was fighting when a third ninja demon appeared before her.

"Woman! After that last time at Hasedo, It's time for you to be captured once again!"

Yue Ying was shocked and tried to defend herself. But the demon was too fast and he punched her into her stomach, knocking her out. Mist the chaos, he carried her away from the battlefield. Jiang Wei saw this as he stabbed an enemy with his trident.

"Lady Yue Ying!" Jiang Wei cried as he quickly chased after her. Outside Cheng Du castle,with nobody around, in the forest. Jiang Wei lost her. He screamed agonizingly at his failure. He failed to prevent Master Zhuge Liang from surrendering. Now he lost his master's wife! Just then, A large boar monster with the size of a giant, appeared in his path.

"Do you like sweet things?" He grunted loudly as he swung his axe. Jiang Wei blocked but was thrown off guard. The boar demon grabbed him up by the head. Jiang Wei cried and whined in pain. The boar demon then had pleasure as he then throw him toward the tree trunks. Jiang Wei met the impact as his back hit the trunk. Jiang Wei then got up and said,

"What enormous power... What is this? A new demon?"

"Hehe... Orochi only wants women. He does not need you. So you can die!"

"What?!" The boar demon swung his axe at Jiang Wei, this time Jiang Wei fired some projectiles and hit the boar demon eyes. The boar demon screamed in pain as he was temporarily blinded. Jiang Wei then decided to take this time to escape. However, the boar demon pulled out the projectiles and laughed,

"haha, did you think that little trick will work against me!"

The demon then kicked Jiang Wei's head so hard that he flew away and hit the ground unconscious. The Boar demon walked slowly to his body now lying on the ground. The Boar demon was about to lay the final blow before the ninja demon with Yue Ying appeared, her weapon also taken by him.

"Wait, this is the strategist of Shu who had defeated the Orochi army back at Nan Zhong! If we take him captives, that will cripple the Shu army strength significantly!"

"Heh, you are right. Perhaps Lord Orochi will be happy too..."

The Ninja demon lay Yue Ying beside Jiang Wei. He pulled out some ropes and black cloths. He tied their hands behind their backs and gagged them. The boar demon grabbed Jiang Wei and the ninja demon grabbed Yue Ying. They then disappeared into darkness beyond the forest...

The fight at ChengDu Castle was not going well for Shu. Magoichi and Goemon were still fighting, blasting their ranged weapons at the hordes, but even their ammunitions were limited. Yukimura was also slaying demons with his Crimison Spear. Many Shu men died. Zhao Yun fought bravely but was forced to retreat. Dragon Spear in his hands, countless demon hordes fell before his might. However, Cheng Du castle was retaken by Orochi's army. Zhao Yun and the remnants of Shu found them surrounded. They began to feel exhausted and as one demon officer was about to strike a blow at Zhao Yun... A masked figure holding double volge appeared. Wei Yan slashed the demon officer, killing him in one blow.

"Me...help...retreat!"

"Yes! Everyone retreat now!"

The Shu army broke out of the siege and retreated from Cheng Du however they found themselves being hunted like rats as the Orochi army decided to pursue them. Orochi, the serpent king himself, and the rest of the officers were all watching the battle like a entertainment show.

Zhao Yun decided to move to Nan Zhong to seek refuge. However on the way to Nan Zhong, Zhao Yun met the fat guy, Meng Huo, who was panting and sweating while running to him.

"Oh, hey, Shu! You gotta help me! They have taken my wife as well!"

"The Orochi army has taken your wife?"

"Yes! The Orochi has also sent army to attack us in Nan Zhong! They have taken my dear! You have to help me rescue her!"

"I see, so Orochi has taken Nan Zhong as well... We have no choice but to move to Jiang Ling!"

"Oh King Meng Huo of Nanman, could we seek your assistance? We shall rescue your wife as well!" Zhao Yun shook hand with Meng Huo's larger hand. Just then, Zhao Yun noticed that his ranks had decreased.

"Where are Lady Yue Ying, Lady Xing Cai, Lady Tachibana, and Advisor Jiang Wei?" Zhao Yun asked, his face puzzled.

"Lord Zhao... Lady Tachibana has been captured...Look, The only thing I have now is Tachibana sword." Yoshihiro stepped up, taking out the sword hidden in his armor to show it to everyone.

"That means... The ladies have been captured! Advisor Jiang Wei could have been taken too!"

"Hey, Zhao Yun, our strength is not big enough to attempt an rescue right now. We still haven't found out Lord Liu Bei's whereabouts." Magoichi said, while reloading his gun.

Zhao Yun army merged with Meng Huo's Nanman army and prepared to march to Jiang Ling, the city in Jing province. However, Zhao Yun found out news from the King of Nanman that Liu Bei was kept imprisoned in Wu territories and decided to march from Jiang Ling to Wu territories...

"Orochi could have taken the captives back to his headquarter. I could not imagine what they will do with them. Please bear with it for the time being. Forgive me for not rescuing you as soon as possible. If Liu Bei is nearby, then we should get him first before we get you guys back. Forgive my selfishness." thought Zhao Yun as he rode on his white horse.

Yukimura, who was riding on white horse too, seemed to be able to guess Zhao Yun's thoughts. He rode up to him.

"Master Zhao, they will understand. For now, we should rescue whoever we can now. Once we are strong enough, we will then save our comrades." Yukimura said, before riding his horse off.

"I hope so... My lord, please wait for me!" Zhao Yun said, looking up at the sky, wondering what kind of fate awaits them.

Meanwhile, at Orochi occupied Cheng Du

In the audience hall, the walls and areas are burned with scars of reddish flames on the walls and spiky structures popping out here and there from the ground. Orochi sat on the throne seat of the former Shu Emperor, with Da Ji patting on his back. Zhu Rong, the Nanman Queen, was bound tightly, her wrists tied behind her back and her body, upper chest and lower chest were tied to their body. She was brought before Orochi by his demon soldier.

"Release me, you vile demon!"

"Shut up, woman! Bow before Lord Orochi!"

The demon soldier kicked her in the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel down. Then three other demon soldiers brought the bound Ginchiyo, Xing Cai and Yue Ying. Each were bound in the similar fasion, their wrists were tied behind their backs and the bindings are connected to the arms and body, forcing pressure on their body being tied. They struggled, squirmed and tried to break free of the ropes, but to no use.

"It is useless to struggle, women. These ropes are made by my serpents scale. You can't break free of them easily."

The women were kicked in the knee which forced them to kneel on the floor.

"Orochi! How dare you capture us! Release us immediately!" Ginchiyo shouted.

"Yeah, and keep your flithy hands off me! Creeps! Release us! Agh!" Xing Cai shouted.

"What are you going to do with us?" Yue Ying asked, keeping an eye look out for Zhuge Liang, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Silence, I have use for you later. Take them to the dungeons! And entertain them as well..." Orochi ordered.

The demon soldiers forced them to stand up and pushed them out of the throne room. After they are gone, Orochi, with his hand on his chin, ordered,

"Bring me that male prisoner!"

A demon soldier brought in Jiang Wei, bound the same way as the women, and force him onto his knees.

"Orochi, why have you brought me here? Why am I not killed?" asked Jiang Wei.

"You will see your purpose soon enough. Your master is under my servitude. You might as well serve me."

"Never! I will never side with a demon! Let me see my master Liang!"

"A pity. Take him away, and lock him up in different chamber."

The demon soldier took Jiang Wei away, who remained silent and stern.

Da Ji then spoke up,

"Well, we got quite a few of prisoners, don't we?" said Da Ji. "So what are our next plan, m'lord?"

"We shall wait and see... Zhuge Liang is at Wu territories. Sun Ce movement is quite interesting as you said..."

So the next few days, Orochi and his army occupied the whole of Shu, forcing Zhao Yun and his gang out of Shu completely. Their next plan was unclear but they were watching Sun Ce's recent movement...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Campaign for Wu

At the plains of Sekigahara,

Sun Ce was battling with Sun Quan, his tonfa, Little Conqueror in the deadlock against Sun Quan's sword, King Wolf. Sun Quan cried as he broke the hold,

"Brother! I will show you no mercy!"

Just then a horn sound appeared. Everyone in the Wu army looked up to find Orochi's minions shouted out loud as they surrounded Sun Ce army. Da Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang and Ina were captured by the Orochi's army while Sun Ce was fighting with his brother, Sun Quan. They struggled a lot as white clothes were wedged between their teeth, effectively gagging them. Tears dwelled in their eyes as they tried to scream but only "mmph!" sounds could be heard. Black ropes, which seemed to be as hard as chains, were bound around their neck, above and below their chest. Their wrists were tied behind their backs, which were linked to their shoulders. The bonds are also tied around their knee and ankles, effectively and efficiently stopping any possible resistance or movement.

Sun Ce was astonished, because Orochi's army had his army surrounded, with cannons targeting at his army. He broke the deadlock quickly and stepped back.

"Brother Quan... Looks like we have to end it today, huh? Alright, men, break through this stranglehold and retreat to safety!"

The Wu's army fought bravely and very strongly against the Orochi's army, even though Orochi's minions' cannons were firing at them, which caused serious causalities. Kunoichi, a female ninja, whose name is unknown, was fighting to her heart's content.

"Ooooh...this is so much fun, fighting with Sun Ce! C'mon, heeeyah!"

All of a sudden, Orochi's pet ninjas, who used claw-like hands to attack, appeared behind Kunoichi, Without any notice, he gave an evil grin and used his hand to smack at Kunoichi's neck. The last thing she thought of was: who could actually knock her, the number one female ninja unconscious...

When Kunoichi woke up, she found herself in a distress situation. Her hands were tied by black chains behind her back. Her legs were all covered by chains, which immobilized her any moment. Black cloth was tied around her mouth, which gagged her efficiently. She was alone by a tree when a person dressed in red, wielding a cross spear approached her. Her eyes widen as who she saw. It was Yukimura Sanada!

She was glad to see her savior who will possibly free her. But this Yukimura, who was her master before Orochi came and destroyed the time and dimension, gave an evil smile. He then transformed into Kotaro Fuma, the once pet ninja of the Hojo, who now defected to Orochi in search of further and greater chaos, which he desired so much.

" I hope you enjoy your everlasting dream of being with your master forever. Because you will have even more time to dream when I put you into eternal sleep...Haha!"

Kotaro stretched out his claw gauntlet and aimed for the female ninja's heart, which should somehow ended her eyes as she tried to scream and closed her eyes...when Orochi's scythe stopped Kotaro's claw gauntlet.

"Do not harm the girl. I have uses for her later for my glorious plan." Orochi stated.

"I see... Then, I shall withdrew for now. You are lucky, Kunoichi, for my current master saved your pathetic life for now." Kotaro disappeared in a flash before Kunoichi.

Wu's army managed to escape from Sekigarhara and back to their home in Jian Ye. There, they planned for a counterattack and rescue for their female officers...

At Koshi Castle,

Later, the female prisoners which consisted of Sun Shang Xiang, Ina, Da Qiao, Kunoichi and Noh, who was captured before the battle of Sekigaraha occurred, were captured and ordered to knelt before Orochi in Koshi Castle. However, they refused thus the Orochi soldiers kicked them in the knees and they all knelt down, still bound and gagged nevertheless. They tried to struggle against their bonds in their bound state but it was proved futile as the bonds were too tight.

"Take them away into the dungeons... I have uses for them later." Orochi commanded.

The female prisoners were taken away as Orochi gave a evil laugh. Da Ji gave an evil sly smile too. Keiji Maeda looked as puzzled as he was before. Lu Bu wondered what happened but still he did not care. He only cared about fighting strong opponents, like Orochi, that's all!

Now...Shu and Wu were crushed... All's that left were Wei and Samurai Warriors led by Cao Pi and Nobunaga Oda respectively...

Author's Note: Sorry for late update and short chapter... However, please read and review! What will be the fate of the women prisoners? Stay tuned and find out next on the next three chapters!

Next Chapter: Campaign for Wei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Campaign for Wei

At Chen Cang Castle,

Orochi led his forces consisted of his snake servants to Chen Cang Castle while asking Da Ji to lead her forces to Odawara Castle. Keiji Maeda and Lu Bu stood by the Serpent King's side. Nagamasa Azai chose to stay in the castle and fortify the defense of the castle, while Oichi, his love, chose to head outside the castle and call for reinforcements from the Asukura, the long-time ally of the Azai.

Orochi's forces totally outnumbered and outmaneuvered the Azai forces. Cannons were set up by snake peons to demolish and destroy Chen Cang's defense. Soon, the cannons fired and casulties were observed in the Azai forces.

"I have no use for weaklings. End them!" ordered Orochi as he raised his scythe and swung it in the air.

Oichi was hitting and smacking the enemy peons with her cup and ball when a few snake ninjas appeared.

"I'll crush you..." said one of them.

"You will be eliminated..." said another.

Two snake ninjas threw a smoke bomb at Oichi who was surprised by the attack and she tried to cover her nose with her other free hand but she breathe in the smoke and realised it was poisonous gas.

"Argh...Forgive me, Lord Nagamasa..." said Oichi as she fell to the ground unconscious. The two snake ninjas fireman carry her unto their back as they disappeared under the smoke...

Soon, Orochi's forces began to enter Chen Cang castle. The fortness is lost. Gan Ning then volunteered for himself to cover the rear while Nagamasa Azai retreated from the frontline. Gan Ning used his River Master to slash an snake officer while jumping and striking down another.

"Yeahh!! Scram! Who dares to fight with the Great Gan Ning?" announced Gan Ning. "Heh! Time to retreat!"

The Azai forces managed to escape total annihilation as Orochi's forces conquered the fortress.

"No one can stand against the might of the Serpent King!" said Masmunue Date.

"Now, we shall head to Odawara Castle and aid Da Ji!" ordered Orochi as the Orochi forces headed toward Odawara Castle...

At Odawara Castle...

Cao Pi and Mitsunari Ishida have rebelled against Orochi army. They led their army to the main keep of Odwara Castle to find and capture Da Ji...but they found themselves a surprise...

Da Ji was not in the main keep! She was outside Odawara Castle, waiting for Cao Pi's army to enter the castle before ordering her army to set fire to the main keep. The battle continued in that Cao Pi slew the phantom of Cao Cao while Mitsunari Ishida slew the phantom of Sun Jian. Da Ji was greatly weakened and was about to be defeated when Orochi came to her rescue. Orochi, wielding his scythe, slew many Cao Pi's troops.

"Act on impulse and destroy them! Da Ji!" said Orochi as he came to a damsel's rescue.

"Grr....So the Serpent King has arrived..." commented Cao Pi from a safe distance.

"Yes...Maybe we should withdraw for now? We have done all we can for this battle." said Mitsunari Ishida.

"Very well then. All forces retreat!" ordered Cao Pi as Cao Pi's army began to withdraw from Odawara Castle.

Huang Gai, who has recently joined Cao Pi, also began to retreat. Zhen Ji, wife of Cao Pi, who has recently joined Cao Pi in his revolt, was fighting Orochi's troops with her flute when a large boar officer appeared in front of her.

"Bow down to me! You beast!" shouted Zhen Ji as she began to blow her flute, sending deadly music around her to her enemies. However, this has no effect on the boar as it simply grunt and grabbed Zhen Ji while she was blowing her flute and slammed her onto the ground.

"Aragh!" yelled Zhen Ji as she tried to get up but she was again grabbed and this time thrown into a net used by fishermen that bound her. The net bound her arms, shoulders, and legs together tightly which made her scream a little out of pain. As she tried to struggle being caught in a net, the boar used its weapon to knock her out.

The last thing Zhen Ji said was, " Oh forgive me, lord Cao Pi and lord Zhao Yun..."

Meanwhile...

Nene, wife of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, who has recently joined Mitsunari Ishida to watch over him like a mother over a son, was fighting Orochi's troops with her Kunoichi blades, when Dodomeki, a snake ninja under the service of Orochi, attacked her with his claws-like hands.

"Naughty children! Time for punishment!" shouted Nene as she summoned clones of herself, who began to attack Dodomeki.

"It's useless! I'll smash you!" said Dodomeki, as he dispatched each clone of Nene with ease. He threw a smoke bomb at Nene, who tried to dodge but was too late as the smoke bomb exploded in the air and the smoke choked Nene as she grasped for air.

"Ah...you...are so naughty!" said Nene as she collapsed to the ground due to the poisonous gas coming out from the smoke bomb. Dodomeki grabbed her and disappeared under the smoke...

After a while...

Oichi, Zhen Ji and Nene were captured and led before Orochi. Their hands and wrists were crossed in an X pattern behind their back and tied tightly by black ropes. They were gagged with black clothes as they were kicked in the knees and were forced to kneel before Orochi at Orochi's main camp.

"Take them away to their cells!" ordered Orochi as the lady captives were forced to stand and as they made muffled sounds, they were led away. "Shu...Wu...Wei...The Three Kingdoms have fallen before me! Only the Demon King remains! Da Ji, head to Wu Zhang Plains to engage him at once!"

"Yes, my lord Orochi!" smiled Da Ji as she readied herself for the coming battle with the Samurai forces.

Meanwhile, at the Five Gates...

Diao Chan, once officer of Orochi, had rebelled in an attempt to force Lu Bu to see the light that Orochi was not meant for him to serve. She attempted to flee to Cao Pi but she was surrounded by Dong Zhuo's forces.

"Capture Diao Chan for me! She must not be allowed to escape!" shouted Dong Zhuo as various officers under him began to surround her.

Diao Chan put up a good fight but unfortunately, she was outnumbered and was forced to the river beyond the last gate. She thought about jumping down. Perhaps, her death would make Lu Bu see the truth about the Serpent King. However, a voice echoed in her mind.

"Live on! Don't die yet!" said the voice, it was a young man's voice but it was definitely not Lu Bu's. As Dong Zhuo's troops approached her, she threw down her maces and raised her hands in the air in an attempt to surrender.

"Take me alive then...But my body shall not belong to the Serpent King!" said Diao Chan as her hands were twisted behind her back, which made her groan in pain a little and her wrists were tied behind her back crossed in an X pattern. She was led before Orochi, who sat on his throne. As she looked in his eyes, Orochi smiled,

"So...the songstress thought she could betray me and yet live? Throw her into one of our cells and do not tell Lu Bu..." said Orochi

"Orochi, your reign of terror will not last forever. My lord Lu Bu will defeat you!" said Diao Chan as she was led away to Koshi Castle's dungeon cells.

Diao Chan was thrown into one of the cells by being pushed into the cell by Orochi's guards. The cell was quite small and could only contain two people. There was only one window which a young man could squeeze through. As she looked around, she found a young man, dressed in green. She assumed he was from Shu. With her hands still tied behind her back, she tried to walk to the man and address him.

"Hello...Who are you? My name is Diao Chan." said Diao Chan as she then bowed her head in a gesture of greeting this stranger.

"Oh, forgive me for not noticing you. I am Jiang Wei, lady Diao Chan. So we have been captured by Orochi..." said the stranger who identified himself as Jiang Wei.

"Hmm...are you Zhuge Liang's protage?" asked Diao Chan.

"Yes, but I will not serve Orochi, so hence here I am. Aren't you Lu Bu's wife?" asked Jiang Wei.

"No! I am only worthy of being his servant. But he does treat me like one." said Diao Chan who then gave a smile capable of bewitching any men.

"I see...Lady Diao Chan, what would you do once you get out alive?" asked Jiang Wei who then gave a smile too capable of bewitching any women.

"Well...I do not know... I only want Lord Lu Bu to see the truth and that Orochi should not be his master!" answered Diao Chan.

"Perhaps this is fate...Lady Diao Chan...Come and sit on the floor with me." offered Jiang Wei.

"My pleasure, lord Jiang Wei." said Diao Chan as she came and sat right beside Jiang Wei.

"Okay, here is the plan, I want you to untie my hands so I can untie yours, and together we can escape via squeezing through the window in this cell..." said Jiang Wei as he began to position himself behind Diao Chan.

"Yes, good plan...You are quite smart..." said Diao Chan as she began to start untying Jiang Wei's hands which are also behind his back with her bound hands.

"Thank you for saying that! Not many has lived in this chaos to sing praise of me." said Jiang Wei whose face began to blush a little.

"Hehe...you are brushing!" laughed Diao Chan as she turned her face to face Jiang Wei and accidentally kissed him on the lips.

"Oooh! Sorry, my lady!" exclaimed Jiang Wei as he realised he had kissed Diao Chan.

"It is my farewell gift to you. Your ropes are untied..." said Diao Chan.

Jiang Wei stretched out his hands and realised his hands are untied so he pulled his hands apart. As he turned to untie Diao Chan, she halted him.

"No...don't untie me. Leave me alone. If both of us escape, there will be great alarm. I will do my best in distracting their attention while you flee to safety." said Diao Chan.

"You are right, lady Diao Chan. Farewell, and thanks for the kiss." said Jiang Wei who then blushed a lot.

"Oh, you look so cute when you are brushing!" commented Diao Chan as she smiled.

"Oh, don't say that! Anyway, farewell and we will meet again!" said Jiang Wei as he then squeezed through the window that led to the castle ground.

There, he found his rival, Deng Ai, standing on the castle ground, as though he was waiting for him.

"Deng Ai! Have you come to take me alive again?" asked Jiang Wei as he readied his trident, which he had gotten back from the prison guards.

"Nope, even though I wish I am. Lord Sima Yi has entrusted me with the plan to free Liu Bei. He has been led to safely. Now go to this location located on the map and await the arrival of the three kingdoms forces." said Deng Ai as he raised his halberd. The two men began to clash weapons against each other.

"Now, I will pretend I have been defeated by you. That's when you escape. I will meet up with you soon. Even though we are on different sides before, I must agree to you that Orochi was not quite the master I should serve." said Deng Ai as he deliberately allowed an opening which Jiang Wei exploited by breaking the weapon deadlock and kicked him in the chest.

"Okay, thank you, Deng Ai!" said Jiang Wei as he rushed to the Shu Emperor Liu Bei's side. Deng Ai smiled as he lay on the ground.

Many Orochi's troops arrived to see Deng Ai lying on the ground. Deng Ai pointed to a different direction and said that a prisoner has escaped. The Orochi's troops raised an alarm and went off in different directions. Deng Ai smiled as he readied his halberd and got up on the ground and prepared to meet up with Jiang Wei soon....

Next Chapter: Campaign for Samurai Warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Campaign for Samurai Warriors

At Wu Zhang Plains,

The forces of Orochi's main units have arrived at the southern part of the map while Nobunaga Oda led his forces at the northern part of the map. For both side, the number of troops are nearly equal. The battle went on as Keiji Maeda struck out of his castle and headed straight for the Demon King. As he used his spear to strike down each Oda troops, he laughed,

"Hah! This made things fun, right, Nobunaga?" Keiji proceeded to eliminate some Oda troops before he noticed a certain lady dressed in kimono. This lady is Okuni from Izumo, who has recently joined Nobunaga Oda along with Xiao Qiao and Zhang Jiao. Okuni used her umbrella to hit and smack Orochi's troops before she noticed Keiji Maeda.

"Lord Keiji? Pshhaw...What are you doing as Orochi's servant?" asked Okuni as she headed toward Keiji Maeda.

"Sorry, Okuni, but I gotta take you alive or Orochi will feed me to his snakes, ya hear!" exclaimed Keiji as he raised his spear at Okuni.

"Lord Keiji...Oh...no..." muttered Okuni as Keiji swing his spear and used the butt of his spear to knock into Okuni's belly, which knocked her out cold on the ground unconscious. Keiji then called for his horse and placed Okuni in front of him on the horse and rode away...

"I don't really like to do this...but..." said Keiji on his way back to the Serpent King, Orochi.

Masamune Date was in his castle ordering his rifle unit to fire upon Oda's troops, which killed most of the oncoming troops. He smiled and raised his sword.

"All units, charge!" Many Date troops came running from the castle and straight for Oda's main camp.

"Lord Masamune, should we really be serving Orochi?" asked a guy dressed in green armor and armed with a katana, along with a pistol on his side. This man is called Kojuro Katakura, the so called right eye of the one-eyed dragon, faithful servant of the Date for many years.

"Kojuro! You do know that Orochi is the key to defeating the chaos in the land! So we should serve him! Speaking of enemies, a little girl is coming this way!" shouted Masamune as he rode his horse onward.

"Wait, Lord Masamune!" yelled Kojuro as he rode his horse following after his lord.

Xiao Qiao was going to defeat the Date army when the two dragons arrived dismounting their horses before her. She readied her fans and prepared to attack when Kojuro went forward.

"Lord Masamune, allow me to deal with this insolent girl!" said Kojuro as he readied his katana.

"Yes, go ahead, Kojuro." smiled Masamune as he stepped back.

"How can you fight a weak girl like me? Oh well, Hyah!" shouted Xiao Qiao as she attacked Kojuro with her fans. Kojuro blocked every attack and with the butt of his katana, he used it to hit Xiao Qiao's stomach, which caused her to fall on the ground unconscious.

"How could you be so mean to me..." muttered Xiao Qiao before she fell unconscious. Kojuro put her in front of her on his horse and rode away with Masamune Date...

Somewhere on Wu Zhang Plains, Gracia, the daughter of Mitsuhide Akechi, was fighting Orochi's troops with her fists and kicks and magics as she joined her father's quest in assisting Nobunaga Oda in defeating the Serpent King. While she was fighting, Da Ji began to chant a spell that cause a yellow light cuff to handcuff her wrists behind her back.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Gracia, as her hands were magically forced behind behind her back and handcuffed by the yellow light cuff. Her thighs were later cuffed by another yellow light cuff as her ankles were locked together and handcuffed by another yellow light cuff. She tried to scream but later found out she was gagged by a magically black cloth which appeared suddenly.

"Hmppfh!" screamed Gracia as tears began to drop down her cheek. She was later carried away by Orochi's peons. Last thing she thought of was Magochi Saika...

The battle of Wu Zhang Plains was not going well for Nobunaga Oda, however, Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi arrived. Together they drove off Da Ji's forces.

"Hmm...so their reinforcements have arrived... We have done enough, boys! Let go home!" announced Da Ji as Orochi's forces began to retreat away from the battlefield. This battle was a victory for the Coalition forces. Nobunaga smiled as he said,

"It began...Orochi, your demise is approaching..."

At Koshi Castle,

Orochi was sitting on his throne, when Da Ji walked in, followed by Okuni, Xiao Qiao and Gracia, who were still bound and gagged. Okuni and Xiao Qiao' hands were tied by black ropes behind their back while Gracia's hands were tied by magical shining yellow ropes behind her back to prevent her from using magic to untie herself. The female captives were ordered to be on their knees but they refused to do so. Thus, the Orochi peons kicked them in the knees, forcing them on their knees.

"Ah Da Ji, you brought me more presents?" smiled Orochi.

"Yes, my lord. What shall we do with them?" asked Da Ji.

"Haha, it seems we have caught another prisoner. She is a mystic. Bring her in." ordered Orochi.

A Orochi peon brought forth a woman with white hair, dressed in celestial clothes with halo-like ornament on her head. She was gagged with black cloth and her hands and wrists were tied by magical shining yellow ropes behind her back to prevent her from using mystical magic to free herself. This was Nu Wa, who was caught during the battle of Wu Zhang Plains, when she sneaked into Koshi castle to gather informations about Orochi.

"Oooh...so it was you, Nu Wa..." said Da Ji as she looked playfully at Nu Wa, who looked very disgusted.

"Take them away!" ordered Orochi as the female captives were taken away to their cells.

"Is it about time, my lord?" asked Da Ji who sensed a great army approaching led by former enemies who wanted to rescue their beloved.

"Yes...Do you not sense their presence, Da Ji?" asked Orochi who rose up from his seat.

"Yes, I do, what shall we do? Shall we throw them a welcome party?" asked Da Ji who gave an evil smile.

"Lord Orochi! Jiang Wei and Liu Bei have escaped from their cells!" an prison guard reported.

"Hmm...This could be interesting...Come, Da Ji, let us show them the true meaning of terror!" yelled Orochi as he seemed to be in great spirit.

"My pleasure..." said Da Ji as she followed her lord to gather the hordes of Orochi's army.

Outside Koshi Castle,

Liu Bei was seen, along with Sun Quan, who has defected, and Cao Cao, who had returned from being reported as dead. They raised their swords in union in declaring their final alliance to defeat Orochi. Jiang Wei was also seen, raising his trident, along with Ma Chao and Zhao Yun, who raised their spears in the air as they also declared their union to defeat Orochi. Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin were seen riding on their steeds. Mitsunari, Kantesugu and Yukimura also raised their weapons in the air as they declared their oath of honor and friendship in triumphing over evil.

The great mass of human army led by both the united Chinese and Japanese versus the great hordes of snake demons. The final battle was about to begin...

Final Chapter: Demise of Orochi


	5. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Demise of Orochi

Outside Koshi Castle, within the coalition camp...

Jiang Wei, armed with his trident, looked up in the dark sky.

"Diao Chan...I will save you..." said Jiang Wei as he got ready for the final battle...

Meanwhile, Da Ji was stationed outside the castle, in one of the cannon fortress while Orochi was stationed inside the castle ground. What is astonishing was that located around the battlefield, there was a damsel tied to the wooden pole. Each female prisoner was tied to the wooden pole, with each hands tied in a tight knot behind each back and ropes were tied up and above each breast and each legs and thighs and knees and ankles were also tied in a tight knot to the wooden pole. Each female prisoner was not gagged as each called out to one's husband or friend.

However, each wooden pole was guarded by a boar demon or a snake ninja demon or an Orochi's officer. Plans were lay down for rescue attempt as Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping, Yoshihiro Shimazu and Meng Huo set out to rescue Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Ginchiyo Tachibana and Zhu Rong respectively. Zhuge Liang had recently defected but Da Ji still did not know his defection. Zhuge Liang encountered an Ninja demon and quickly use lightning to strike him down before he could use his magic trick.

"Outfought and outthought!" said Zhuge Liang as he untied Yue Ying, who hugged him.

"Oh my husband, I know you will come!" said Yue Ying who let tears of joy dropped down her cheek.

"Yue Ying, fear not, I am here. Now we must proceed to capture Da Ji and force her to tell us the location of Orochi..." said Zhuge Liang.

Guan Ping encountered a boar demon and used his giant blade to smash against its' blade. With a great heap of force, he used his blade and sliced off the boar's head, killing it instantly. Guan Ping untied Xing Cai, who hugged him too.

"Guan Ping! I miss you!" cried Xing Cai.

"Sorry, Xing Cai. But I will protect you forever from now on!" said Guan Ping.

Yoshihiro Shimazu encountered another boar demon but the old veteran quickly dispatched it using his great hammer as he grabbed the boar and smacked it away like baseball. He untied Ginchiyo, whose face turned a bit red.

"Thanks...for coming..." said Ginchiyo. "But this is not over yet, you still are my nemesis..."

"Haha...I know." smiled the old general as Ginchiyo smiled too.

Meng Huo saw a ninja demon in a distance. The ninja tried to use its quick speed to outmaneuver the Nanman King, but Meng Huo threw off his gauntlets and they smashed into the ninja, creating an explosion that left nothing else in flame. As Meng Huo retrieved his weapons, he untied Zhu Rong, who slapped him.

"Good grief, you came so late!" snared Zhu Rong.

"But sweetheart...There is a reason for that..." said Meng Huo but he soon found out that outtalking his wife was nearly if not impossible...

Sun Ce, Liu Bei, Sakon Shima and Yukimura Sanada set out to rescue Da Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang, Ina and Kunoichi. They encountered Kotaro Fuma, who just stood there, waiting for their arrival.

"Hehehe... I can't let chaos be undone by allowing you to pass here..." said Kotaro who charged at Sun Ce with his gauntlets, who blocked his attack with his tonfa. Kotaro then created multiple shadows of himself who each attacked Liu Bei, Sakon Shima and Yukimura Sanada. Liu Bei struck down a shadow while Sakon summoned cannons to fire and obliterate another. Yukimura struck down a shadow with his spear by piercing it. Sun Ce still remained in a deadlock with Kotaro when Sun Ce broke it and kicked Kotaro in the chest. Kotaro shrugged off the pain only to realise Sakon's cannons aiming at him. He smiled and the cannons fired. Explosion occurred and nothing else remained except dust...

Sun Ce then untied Da Qiao, who hugged him. They embraced each other while Liu Bei untied Sun Shang Xiang, who also hugged him. They looked at each other and nodded. Sakon untied Ina, whose face turned a bit red but she still hugged him anyways. Yukimura untied Kunoichi, who seemed very happy as she hugged him. The damsels kissed the heroes as the next phase of plan began.

Nagamasa Azai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, Ma Chao and Jiang Wei set out to rescue Oichi, Nene, Zhen Ji and Diao Chan. Nagamasa and Hideyoshi faced the tyrant Dong Zhuo.

"Hah! You won't get pass me without a fight!" shouted Dong Zhuo, who charged at Nagamasa and Hideyoshi. Nagamasa used his lance to block every attack of Dong Zhuo, while Hideyoshi attacked Dong Zhuo. Soon, Dong Zhuo was exhausted and was forced to retreat when Nagamasa's lance pierced through his body. Blood poured out as Nagamasa withdrew his lance, leaving a dead huge body on the ground. Dong Zhuo was dead. Before he died, he yelled,

"My paradise! My ambition!"

Nagamasa untied Oichi, who was relieved to see her husband. Hideyoshi untied Nene, who slapped the Monkey, for coming late. However, Nene was still glad to see her husband so she gave him a kiss anyways.

Meanwhile, Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, Ma Chao and Jiang Wei faced a deadly enemy in their way. Lu Bu.

"Is there nobody to give me a decent challenge?!" yelled Lu Bu who charged at them. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao could barely hold their own against Lu Bu's halberd until Cao Pi charged at Lu Bu with his twin swords. Jiang Wei was parrying Lu Bu's blows until he noticed Diao Chan in a distance.

"Lu Bu! Stop! Can't you see Lady Diao Chan was in danger! Look!" pointed Jiang Wei. Lu Bu stopped and looked and exclaimed.

"No...It can't be! Diao Chan!" Lu Bu abandoned the fight as he untied Diao Chan. Diao Chan looked relieved to see Lu Bu and the new friend, Jiang Wei, but she was badly beaten since she let Jiang Wei out. Bruises could be seen on her pretty face. Lu Bu hugged Diao Chan and after a while, pushed her to Jiang Wei.

"Boy! Take her to safety. I have something to have a score with Orochi!" ordered Lu Bu who took off. Jiang Wei looked at Diao Chan as she was pushed against his chest. He then carried her in his arms back to the main camp.

Meanwhile, Zhao Yun and Cao Pi untied Zhen Ji, who seemed relieved to see her husband and friend. Cao Pi hugged Zhen Ji and after a while, released her. Zhen Ji went forward to bow to Zhao Yun to express her gratitude.

"It was nothing! My lady." said Zhao Yun whose face turned a bit red. Cao Pi laughed while the two men took the lady to safety.

Zhou Yu, Goemon Ishikawa and Magochi Saika set off to rescue Xiao Qiao, Okuni and Gracia. Meanwhile, the mystics, Fu Xi and Taigong Wang set off to rescue Nu Wa. Zhou Yu encountered Masamune Date and Kojuro Katakura. Instead of fighting, Zhou Yu asked for the Date's surrender.

"Surrender? Are you kidding me? No one can oppose Orochi!" exclaimed Masamune.

"That might be true. Lord Masamune, can't you see that Orochi was merely using you? The coalition is winning the battle. We should join them!" said Kojuro.

"Well said! Oh well, all men, attack Orochi's main force right now!" Masamune shouted as the Date army revolted.

"Masamune has defected? This doesn't turn well..." commented Da Ji when she received the report.

Zhou Yu then untied Xiao Qiao, who hugged him. They exchanged words before the hero taking the lady to safety.

Meanwhile, Goemon and Magochi encountered Keiji Maeda, who attacked them with his spear. Goemon used his cannons to fire at Keiji who kept dodging while Magochi sniped at him with his rifle. Again, Keiji kept dodging until Goemon and Magochi stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop fighting me? C'mon, let draw a crowd!" said Keiji excited.

"Keiji, can't you see Lady Okuni was in danger? C'mon, she needs us!" Goemon said.

"Heh, for once, I see your point here, pal. Oh well, I hate to listen to that snake anymore!" shouted Keiji.

"Well, I am glad I don't have to waste a bullet on you!" laughed Magochi.

Goemon and Keiji untied Okuni, who seemed relieved to see her lovers.

"Lord Keiji! Lord Goemon! Are you here to save me?" asked Okuni.

"Well yeah..." answered both. Keiji then ready his horse and spear as he pushed Okuni to Goemon.

"Take care of her for me. I have something to settle with that snake!" said Keiji before he took off.

"Wait! Lord Keiji!" shouted Okuni but it was too late. Goemon comforted her and then took her to safety.

Magochi untied Gracia, who hugged him. She was definitely happy to see Mago with her.

"Mago! Did you come to save me?" asked Gracia.

"Well...kinda...yeah..." said Magoichi.

"Thanks, Mago, you are my best pal!" said Gracia as she kissed Magoichi on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Fu Xi and Taigong Wang encountered Da Ji, who looked a bit surprised to see the mystics.

"Well, if it isn't the Great Taigong Wang and Fu Xi..." said Da Ji. "Welcome to your end!"

"Your futile mouthings will not save you this time!" said Taigong Wang as he charged at Da Ji with his fishing rod. Fu Xi swung his great sword at Da Ji, who dodged until Taigong Wang used his fishing pole to knock her off guard. Taigong Wang and Fu Xi then summoned a lightning bolt and fireball at Da Ji, shocking and burning her instantaneously. She gasped for air as she took flight.

"Well...see ya!" said Da Ji as she teleported away. Fu Xi untied Nu Wa, who hugged him.

"Thanks for coming, heavenly warrior." said Nu Wa, who then gave Fu Xi a kiss on his cheek.

"It's my pleasure, Lady Nu Wa." said Fu Xi, whose face turned a bit red.

As Da Ji fleed, she was soon trapped in a wall of light. Zhuge Liang came out of his hiding place while Sima Yi also did so.

"You have finally dropped your guard!" said Zhuge Liang.

"Now, tell us where is Orochi!" demanded Sima Yi.

"Alright! Lord Orochi is in the castle! Now let me go!" demanded Da Ji.

"I'm afraid not, Da Ji." Taigong Wang then came before Da Ji, and using his magic, he summoned magic chains to chain Da Ji's hands behind her back. "You will be coming back with me, to face your punishment!"

"Let go of Da Ji!" said a voice which belonged to a young girl called Himiko. However, within minutes, Himiko soon found herself in bonds as magic chains were tied around her wrists behind her back.

"I am sorry...Lord Orochi..." cried Da Ji.

As the heroes of china and japan rushed before Koshi Castle main gate. It was guarded by the demonic Kiyomori Taira and the mysterious Sun Wukong. However, Yoshisune Minamoto and Benkei attacked the demonic duo. Yoshisune used his light saber to strike at Kiyomori who used his beads to guard while Benkei used his large fist weapon to smash against Sun Wukong's Jingu Staff. Yoshisune then defeated Kiyomori who lay on the ground after being slashed in the chest.

"It's futile...Orochi's true awakening has arrived!" said Kiyomori before he turned to dust. Sun Wukong scratched his head before opening the gate to Orochi.

"Well...the old man is dead. I need to go back to my mountain now. See you later!" said Sun Wukong who then rode on his cloud and flew away.

The heroes then entered the castle to find a different Orochi. He was clad in black armor and his crown was replaced by white hair. His weapon remained the same. This was Shin Orochi, or Orochi X.

"I have been reborn...Come, overcome me!" said Orochi who charged at the heroes.

"You will never defeat us! We are united!" said Guan Yu.

"Our lord fight along us as our equal!" said Zhang Fei.

"And that in turn make us all strong!" said Zhao Yun.

"Justice will always prevail!" said Ma Chao.

"Our love for our friends and wives shall never be overcome!" said Jiang Wei.

"There is nothing weak about needing one and another." said Magochi.

"That's right. Lord Shingen used to say: The people are your castle, your rampart, your mouth!" said Yukimura Sanada

"Orochi! One demon king against one serpent king. Who shall prevail? Let us see!" said Nobunaga.

"History has spoken! Your fate ends here! Orochi!" said Taigong Wang.

"Very well, mankind, witness my ultimate form!" said Orochi who then transformed into Yamata-no-Orochi, which has eight snake heads.

Each warrior charged at each snake head. Each attacked each head. Soon the eight headed Orochi found himself reverting back to Orochi X or Shin Orochi as Nobunaga dealt the final blow on the last head. Keiji and Lu Bu and Tadakatsu Honda each landed a blow on Orochi X.

"Lu Bu...Keiji...Come and end me!"

Orochi X fell backward in huge thud as the three unparalleled warriors used their spears to pierce Orochi's black armor.

"At last...This world...belongs to you now..." said Orochi X who then closed his eyes as he lay on the ground. Orochi was finally defeated. Da Ji and Himiko were sent back to the mystic realm to face their punishment serving life sentences in prisons. The new world was then governed by each ruler of china and japan. Peace has returned to the new world.

Jiang Wei bade farewell to Diao Chan and Lu Bu as he and Diao Chan rode on Red Hare.

"We will never forget you, lord Jiang Wei." smiled Diao Chan.

"No...it was you and the bonds between us that allow to defeat Orochi. It is I who must thank you, Lady Diao Chan." said Jiang Wei.

"Farewell...Though we may not be together, but I shall live in your heart." said Diao Chan who wept a tear of joy.

"Hyah!" shouted Lu Bu as the couple rode off slowly toward the horizon...

"Diao Chan...I love you." muttered Jiang Wei as he returned back to where he belonged.

Taigong Wang, Fu Xi and Nu Wa inspected Orochi's fallen body.

"Orochi has fallen." announced Nu Wa.

"And yet, this world he has created. It has belonged to these humans now." said Fu Xi.

"Orochi, his body was trapped in this form for all eternity because of us, was finally released from the pain. And yet, this story has come to a conclusion. Let us watch and see, how these humans rebuild their new world!" said Taigong Wang.

After a long searching for his savior, Deng Ai, Jiang Wei finally found Deng Ai. He approached him with his trident and detected that Deng Ai was still his enemy and worthy rival.

"The end of our rivalry is upon us." smiled Deng Ai as he readied his stance. "The beginning of our friendship is now."

"Yes... I am glad you made it out alive, Deng Ai." Jiang Wei smiled and readied his stance too.

The two crashed their weapons against each other...The outcome of their duel and rivalry is unknown. However, one thing known is that the two rivals have settled their difference in opposing the same enemy and thus emerged victorious.

And thus ended the story of Orochi's offensive.

The end.


End file.
